¿Esto Es Lo Que Siento?
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Este Día Fey ha intentado alejarse de todos con la intención de pensar mejor las cosas, ya que esta situación no lo ha dejado tranquilo; pero quién diría que al hacer esto haría que apareciera "ella", y ella hará que el chico descubra lo que realmente siente de una u otra manera. FeyXBeta One-Shot


**Ola este es un nuevo Fic que he estado haciendo y gracias a LukaLukaFever me dio ideas para hacerlo. Para entenderlo mejor les sugiero que lean las primeras partes de este, ya que en teoría sería la Tercera Parte, los otros se llaman: 1) Amor Peligroso y el 2) En Brazos Reconfortantes que están en el perfil de LukaLukaFever.**

***Nota: Esto es algo que está basado en el capítulo 12 de IECS, pero no afecta tanto. Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone no son de mi propiedad si no de Level-5, si no nada más lo uso con fines de diversión.**

**BetaXFey One Shot. Disfrutenlo:**

Era un día bastante nublado, para ser más exactos era el año 23 de la era Tenbun. Y el equipo del Raimon había llegado con la intención de buscar a Oda Nobunaga, pero al llegar a dicha época, tuvieron que cambiarse de apariencia para pasar desapercibidos ya que los habitantes de dicha época se sorprenderían al haber como vestían, y gracias a los artefactos de Wandaba, lograron colocarse ropas que son de acuerdo a la época Edo. Y es así como comenzaron a buscar a Oda Nobunaga, cada quién tomo su rumbo, y marcharon.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, Fey Rune decidió irse solo, dejando a todos muy extraños con su decisión, pero él tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ya que "eso", era algo que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, así que como pudo, se fue velozmente entre el paisaje, dejando atrás a Wandaba que quería acompañarlo.

-¿Cómo será posible este sentimiento?, sé perfectamente que ella es la enemiga, pero al estar junto con ella esto me hace perder la cabeza –Pensó el peli-verde, mientras se acercaba a un arroyo, en el cual bebió un poco, y se sentó en una roca a meditar, su situación.

Pero, para su sorpresa entre los arbustos llegó la persona en la cual estaba pensado…

-Ola Conejito Verde, ¿Me extrañaste? –Dijo Beta, mientras se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa bastante pura y sincera.

El chico no contesto, ya que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de la chica.

Pero la chica aprovecho eso y ante un sigiloso andar, se sentó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a lado de Fey; ante esto el chico solo se asustó y cayó de espaldas a la roca…

-Beta-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo sorprendido el peli-verde

-Esa es manera de recibirme –Dijo un tanto molesta la chica, pero se bajó de la roca y en un movimiento rápido beso la mejilla del chico.

Ante esta acción el chico se sonrojo y solo pudo sentir todo el cariño que trataba de darle Beta con ese pequeño beso. Pero por su parte, Beta dejo de besar al chico para levantarlo gentilmente, mientras le preguntaba.

-Fey, que hacías en esa roca, y ¿Qué haces en este periodo de tiempo?

Ante esto el chico lo pensó un poco y dijo un tanto cortante:

-No te lo puedo decir, queras evitar que cumplamos nuestra misión –Dijo un tanto más tranquilo.

-Ok, Conejito, no me lo digas, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he tenido admiración y cariño -dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el roca de nuevo.

En eso una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos.

-Beta, ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto el chico.

-Lloró porque, no sé, me siento muy confundida con lo que siento al verte, y eso hace que mis misiones no se cumplan como se deben y para molestar más mi equipo no me apoya en nada, -Dijo la chica, mientras su llanto aumentaba - ¿Crees, que todo esto es lo yo quería?, aparte no creo que sea la única que lo piensa, porque por lo visto siento que tú también sientes lo mismo yo digo y crees en eso, eso es lo que me molesta –Dijo la chica bastante resignada

-¿Quién ha dicho lo que siento yo?, por si no te habías dado cuenta eso es lo que justamente estaba pensando, y por lo mismo había tomado un rato para meditarlo –dijo el chico casi a gritos cosa que hizo que Beta llorara más fuerte todavía.

-Perdona Fey, no quería entrometerme –Dijo Beta, ante esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí.

Fey al notar eso por parte de Beta, apresuradamente, tomó la mano de Beta y con esto detuvo el camino de Beta, Beta por su parte paró y se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

-Suéltame, ¿No que querías estar solo para pensarlo? –Dijo furiosa la chica

-Espera Beta, por favor –Dijo él chico, y con esto agarro su mentón y con su otra mano comenzó a limpiar los ojos rojos de Beta a causa de su llanto –Ya están limpios esos bellos ojos violetas –Exclamo de nuevo, con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Dijo la chica, mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a notarse en su rostro, gracias a la anterior acción del chico

-¡No!, por favor quédate y deja que te explique qué pensaba –Dijo rápidamente el chico –Siéntate en está manta –Exclamo de nuevo Fey mientras sacaba un artefacto del cual salía una manta

-Claro conejito –Dijo la Chica, en eso se recostaron encima de la manta de la siguiente manera:

Fey sentado y Beta acostada sobre las piernas de Fey, y mirando la cara del chico, con esos hermosos ojos violetas llenos de curiosidad y felicidad…

En eso Fey le comenzó a relatar lo que pensaba antes de la llegada de Beta en aquel lugar:

-Escucha, al verte en el campo, en el partido de "Japón vs. Estados Unidos", sentí un extraño sentimiento, y al acercarme hacía ti, eso aumento, hacía que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse, y con esto me ponía nervioso, pero esos bellos ojos que tienes me traían loco, no dejaba de mirarlos, y eso hacía que me perdiera el hilo del juego –Dijo muy serio –Pero, al terminar el medio tiempo, Tenma, me comenzó a preguntar él porque de mi pésimo rendimiento, a lo cual tuve que decirle un sinfín de mentiras y otras formas de decirle cosas sin sentido, con la intención de confundirlo –Continuo relatando el chico cada vez más nervioso, ya que Beta lo comenzaba a mirar a los ojos y tomar su mano –A lo cual llego Tsurugi y me dijo que Wandaba me buscaba cerca de los baños, a lo que yo pensé que era para que usara el mixi-max, pero al llegar al lugar no lo vi, así que tuve que quedarme a esperar a que saliera, pero al escuchar que la puerta se abrió solo alcance a decir: -¡Wandaba!; pero para mi sorpresa eras tú, así que para evitar más…

-¿Más qué? –Pregunto muy curiosa Beta, mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico, ante esto Fey le agarro la mano de Beta y la bajo y la abrazo para que se acomodara mejor y prosiguió.

-Para evitar que tú supieras él porque de mi comportamiento, así me dispuse a irme, pero justo cuando me iba, tú me detuviste, y ese comportamiento tuyo me sorprendió, y pensé que seguro me harías algo malo, ya que tu equipo era muy violento, así que intente irme como pude, pero por lo visto eres bastante fuerte –Dijo el chico más colorado

-Si es que para ser capitana pues, necesitas tener mucha fuerza y unas cuantas cosas más… -Dijo Beta

-Y ante esto me levantaste contra la pared e intente moverme, pero por más no podía, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que, bueno, es que –Comenzó a balbucear el chico

-¿Parecía que Intentaba besarte? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-O… ¿Es que eso querías hacer? O… ¿No? –Preguntó el chico muy confundido

-La verdad es que no sé, al verte a los ojos sentí algo, algo que no he sentido por nadie más en mi vida y eso me confundió por un momento haciendo eso sin pensarlo –Dijo apenada la chica

-Pero ante esto que hiciste, no me quedo de otra que ceder ante tus movimientos, después de unos segundos pude sentir una sensación muy linda en los labios, cosa que me hizo quedarme inmóvil –Dijo el chico

-¿Enserio eso sentiste? –Dijo la chica

-Sí, eso sentí, me gustó mucho de cierta manera…

Pero, antes de que Fey, pudiera seguir hablando Beta se había colgado del cuello del chico, besándolo con una enorme suavidad, ante esto Fey pudo sentir un enorme calor en los labios, ya que él nunca había recibido un beso, por lo que ese fue su primer beso, Beta por parte era la primera vez para ella también, así que intentó demostrarle a Fey lo que la otra vez se quedó pendiente, así que, siguió con su movimiento acercándose más a Fey.

Fey sentía a cada segundo el contacto que Beta le proporcionaba, así que en su mente había una pelea interna en que sus instintos le decían que siguiera a Beta, pero por otro lado le decía que eso estaba mal, así que no le quedo de otra y siguió sus impulsos, y ante esto él la beso con la misma ternura que Beta le ofrecía.

Así que como ya tenían cierto tiempo en esto Fey estaba muy cansado y quería romper el beso, pero para su sorpresa vio como los ojos de Beta se tornaron más oscuros, cosa que le dio la impresión de que su otra personalidad se estaba haciendo presente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que esa personalidad de Beta intensifico el beso más y más y cada segundo aumentaba. Él por su parte estaba llegando al punto de casi desmayarse ya que le faltaba mucho aire, así que después de unos minutos Beta rompió el beso…

…Se levantó y…

-¡Que rico fue esto conejito!, sabes a vainilla, mi sabor favorito –Dijo la chica con un enorme sonrojo que adornaba su cara y peculiar sonrisa.

Pero por su parte Fey estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento a lo que él solo pudo decir: -Beta eso fue bastante salvaje, y tú tenías un sabor a chocolate, pero después a mora -cosa que al chico, lo dejo muy perplejo.

-Es que no se así soy yo –Dijo Beta, muy feliz, y ante esto –Creo que me voy conejito es hora de que vuelva para que me asignen mi Nueva misión, pero ante todo esto ya sé que es lo que siento

-¿Y qué es? –Dijo es chico

-Es amor por ti, y la única manera de que pueda demostrártelo y que no te escapes tan fácil es esta –Ante esto la chica lo beso nuevamente al chico, solo que esta vez tardó unos segundos

Fey por su parte solo pudo decir: – ¿Beta, eso es lo que piensas?

-Claro que si Conejito, aunque si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, lo entiendo, quien querría a esta chica que tiene problemas y quien nadie tiene a su lado que la apoye, y sobre todo que no tiene ninguna virtud –Dijo la chica mientras lloraba y caminaba lejos del lugar

Fey intento detenerla para intentar hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas con ella, pero ella uso su poder y corrió a una gran velocidad, dejando al chico solo en ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa escucho ruido de un lado de donde se encontraba, y ante esto solo pudo sacar un artefacto y comenzar a hacer como que rastraba en el aire…

-Con que allí estabas Fey –Dijo Wandaba

-Si aquí he estado toda la mañana, tratando de buscar el aura de Oda Nobunaga, pero por lo visto no se puede rastrear –Dijo Fey mientras fingía seguir intentándolo.

Pero en la mente del peli-verde solo pensaba y trataba de asimilar lo que hace unos minutos paso con la capitana del equipo omega 2.0, a lo que solo pudo pensar:

-Ya se lo que siento, y la próxima vez que te vea hermosa te aclarare todo, pero primero me quito de mi boca este sabor antes que Wandaba se dé cuenta…

**Está Dedicado a una de las personas que más adora esta pareja y que ha escrito más fics sobre esta pareja que yo: **_**LukaLukaFever**__**, **_**y que a ella va dedicado este fic, ya que ella me inspiro a escribirlo y por supuesto me cedió unas cuantas cositas para escribirlo, así que sin más gracias a ella, esto se lo dedico y le mando un saludo y un enorme gracias**_**, **_**así que si lo lees ESTO VA POR TI AMIGA Y GRACIAS.**

**Atte. Tú Amigo Richy Escor**


End file.
